Waterproof flashlights presently available are generally fabricated with magnetically operated switches which are activated from the outside of the flashlight casing. These types of waterproof flashlights generally require a dual type switch arrangement whereby a first switch operating member is disposed outside the watertight casing which upon being moved will activate a second switch operating member disposed inside said casing. Damage to the outside mounted switch will render the inside switch ineffective to control the operation of the lamp.
Another type of waterproof flashlight utilizes a water-tight flexible rubber member over a slidable switch disposed in a water-tight casing. Repeated use of the slidable switch subjects the rubber member to friction wear and possible damage to its water-tight characteristics.
Waterproof flashlights have also been fabricated with part of a conductive metal switch embedded in the wall of an enclosed casing made of synthetic resin or the like. A second part of the metal switch is exposed on the outside wall of the casing and is coupled to an operating member which controls said exposed switch for activating the flashlight to the "on" and "off" position. The disadvantage with this type flashlight is that the water-tightness of the casing is subject to damage owing to the corrosion of the conductive metal on the switch segment positioned on the outside of the casing. In addition, the operating parts of the switch are rather difficult and expensive to fabricate.
One of the principal objects of this invention is to provide a push button switching module adapted for coupling between a battery casing (or compartment) and a lens housing of a flashlight. Another object is to provide a push button switching module for waterproof flashlight that can be repeatably operated without losing its watertight features.
It is another object to provide a push button switching module which is adapted for use with various type and size battery casings and lens housings.
It is another object to provide a push button switching module for use in floatable waterproof flashlights.
It is another object to provide a push button switching module that is easy to operate and has an attractive appearance. Another object is to provide a push button switching module for flashlights wherein the push button switch is substantially flush mounted in the casing of the module.
These and other objects are accomplished by a push button switching module adapted for coupling between a battery casing and a lens and reflector unit and containing switch means for completing and interrupting the electrical circuit between the battery casing and the lens housing. The switching module can be detachably mounted to the battery casing at one end and the lens and reflector unit at the other end by threaded engagement means, bayonet socket means, or any other suitable securing means.
One embodiment of this invention is a flashlight comprising a battery casing provided with a front open end adapted to receive at least one battery and having means for electrically connecting the bottom vicinity of said battery casing to the vicinity of the front open end; a lens and reflector unit having a front open end, and a lens, a lens ring, a lamp holder containing contact means and a lamp mounted therein; and a switching module adapted at one end to be detachably mounted to the open end of the battery casing and adapted at the opposite end to be detachably mounted to the open end of the lens and reflector unit, said switching module comprising a module casing having a push button switch secured on a mounting bracket both of which are fixedly disposed wholly therein with the button member of said switch aligned with an opening in the wall of the module casing, a flexible boot member disposed and secured over said opening, and means for completing and interrupting the electrical circuit between the battery casing and the lens and reflector unit. Specifically, the flashlight has a battery casing provided with a threaded front open end adapted to receive at least one battery and having a bottom mounted contact spring coupled via a contact strip to a contact ring disposed and secured within said casing at the vicinity of the front open end; a lens and reflector unit having a threaded front open end and including a lamp holder, lamp and contact shell mounted therein; and a switching module adapted at one end to be threadably mounted to the open end of the casing and adapted at the opposite end to be threadably mounted to the lens and reflector assembly. The switching module comprises, in combination, a one piece tubular type modular casing having threaded segments at both ends and an opening in its side wall; a mounting bracket secured in said module casing, said bracket comprising a generally flat surface having an opening therein and circumferentially terminating with an extending substantially annular wall disposed substantially perpendicular to said flat surface, and a support member extending from said flat surface in a direction substantially parallel and opposite to said extending annular wall; a push button switch assembly mounted within said module casing on the support member and disposed with the button element of the switch facing the opening in said module casing; and a flexible boot mounted over said button element and water-tightly secured to the opening in the module casing. The push button switch has at least two contact strips for contacting at least two members selected from the group consisting of the center terminal of the battery adjacent the front end of the battery casing, the terminal of the lamp bulb, the ring contact within the battery casing, and the contact shell in the lens and reflector assembly. For example, the push button switch may have a first contact strip one end of which could protrude through the opening in the flat surface of the mounting bracket so as to be in position to contact the center terminal of the battery adjacent the front end of the battery casing, and the opposite end could extend to contact the terminal of the lamp bulb. A second contact strip could be extended from the push button switch to abut the contact ring within the battery casing while a third switch mounted contact strip could extend into the lens and reflector assembly to abut the contact shell therein. Thus the switch would operate to either couple or uncouple the second and third contact strips thereby completing or breaking, respectively, the circuit for lighting the lamp bulb. Another arrangement would entail having a separate contact strip electrically connecting the contact ring within the battery casing to the contact shell within the lens and reflector assembly. The switch could then contain a first fixedly secured contact strip for abutting the center terminal of a battery and a second fixedly secured contact strip for abutting the terminal of the lamp bulb. Thus the switch could be activated to either couple or uncouple the first and second contact strips thereby completing or breaking, respectively, the circuit for lighting the lamp bulb.
Coupling one end of the switching module of this invention to the threaded opening of the battery casing, and the opposite end to the threaded opening of the lens and reflector assembly, with a suitable O-ring seal at each threaded end face joint, will produce an excellent waterproof floatable flashlight capable of being repeatably operated without loosing its water-tight features The switching module of this invention is also admirably suited for use with various size and shape battery casings and lens and reflector units to produce flashlights for general purpose use.